User talk:Mooter/create-a-skill
Shadow Dart Would be quite cool :D --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 13:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : The damage seems a little heavy tho id picture more like 50...90 Mooter - talk | 13:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Makes a nice spike primer--TahiriVeila 13:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::If it was 50..90 that would be a very underpowered elite --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 13:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::: OHHHH its elite derrr didnt see that. Maybe half-range then? Mooter - talk | 13:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, its supposed to be like the Blowdart ninjas used, so naa, no half range please :D --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 13:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Lmao btw SINS need blowpipe range weapons :p, also congrats yer the first person (other then me) to make a skill *virtual highfive* Mooter - talk | 13:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Cruel Arrows Ranged DW is OP whatever shape or form it is in! YAY!-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : :O your DW needs a time limit methinks and also i think you managed to make it sorta fair tho. Mooter - talk | 13:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::A time limit could be useful...-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Perma Deep Wounds is hot tho... Mooter - talk | 13:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) These Skills Are terrible. They're all either too conditional (Spiritual Agony), are retardedly broken (Yay Patient Intervention, spike prevention that heals all nearby allies for probably 300+ health on spikes), or would make perfect griefing skills (yaya Aggravating Taunt). I'd make suggestions, make the majority of these skills are broken far beyond repair. --JaiGoesMonksassin 13:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :How very constructive of you. Even Danny has made the effort to help balance them.-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: Its a community thang, feel free to make some "unbroken" skills then Mooter - talk | 13:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I know the PvX community isn't exactly friendly but I thought Jai was above being a dick for no reason.-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I would help, but most of them are just bad concepts. DwShiro is just begging for retarded Ritspikes that end with a massive unprottable spike. Invigoration would basically be auto-emanagement for everyone (yeah, 20*3 = 60 energy, enough to fill up anyone in their high set). As mentioned, Healing Ribbon on a spike would basically auto heal everybody up to max. With Revitalizing Flame, Gale would basically be a near-free full-ranged non-elite KD. Mending Heat would make Shatterstone a <2sec, 200hp spike. Sweeping Strike is practically a non-elite Earthshaker. Shadow Dart + AoG = broken spike caller. And these are just off the top of my head. It's funny how everyone complains about how badly Anet balances skills, and then people create broken crap like this that is honestly more imba than most anything Anet's thought up. --JaiGoesMonksassin 14:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Order of Invulnerability What do you think? --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 13:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Arcane Echo Order of Invulnerability Chain!-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: But you die o.O soo whats the point, its like a transfer spike Mooter - talk | 13:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Have people constantly ressing. Me/N Fast Cast Ressers Order of Invulnerability Griefer Team!-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You die, isn't that a benefit to other necromancers in your team eh? :P --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 14:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::And of course there is other benefits. --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 14:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Skill balance *Invigoration - ~9 energy regeneration for all allies lol. Even if it's an elite, it is too powerful. Change it to 1 health and energy regeneration while the spirit is alive for x amount of seconds and it would be much more balanced. *Charitable Was Togo - Party-wide passive defense is generally bad for the game, we don't need anymore powerful party-wide healing to eliminate any semblance of pressure. *Sweeping strike - Dervishes are powerful enough on their own, please don't give them an unconditional aoe knockdown, especially with such a low recharge. *Patient Intervention - Too powerful as a spike catch, especially at low specs. Any semi-decent spike resolves within 2-3 seconds, in case you have no experience coming up against one. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 14:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Invig change is good, togo is fine as is. It turns into an elite pwk with some minor healing + energy support. TBH Resto has shit for elites (which is why flaggers never run resto elites and E/Rt or N/rt is usually a better healer than Rt/Any). Only change i might make is tie it to spawning so that you don't buff N/Rts big time. It's a 15s recharge on sweeping strike, derv skills in general (except WS) are very week, they're only powerful because of the huge damage on scythes. Imho change it to elite and add some +damage to it. I agree that patient could be a bit powerful, but only because it's usable on midliners. I'd say change it to 0-3 scale, where it hits 1s at 8, 2s at 12, and 3s at 14. Makes for a great osht spike catch then, but isn't usable by midliners without significant att investment--TahiriVeila 14:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's still too much passive defence. There's a reason why PwK and LoD got hit. Flaggers are generally E/Rt because Ether Prism gives them near infinite energy while packing an "osht" button when being spiked or ganked. This means you can spam weapon spells, heals and recup on recharge. People run E/Rt and N/Rt healers because they can't utilize enchantments well in specific builds, so rit heals and spirits are more powerful than monk heals and its enchantments. Rits have terrible energy management skills, lol @ soothing when you can easily bring Ether Prism(laugh off any spike build that tries to spike Mr healspam) and Soul Reaping to spam heals on recharge. The only way for rit primaries to be on par with ele and necro primaries as a main healer is to give them energy management, or to nerf soul reaping and ether prism(which would actually nerf spiritway in a sense, since it would hurt them to actually run spirits that would normally benefit them when rit and /rit healers become unviable). Not give them an extra powerful heal when their problem isn't the heal quantity, rather, it's the ability to maintain healing output. :::Making it an elite does solve the problem, and while it's true that many scythe skills are weak, it doesn't mean that the problem with scythe's big aoe base damage should be compounded with "balanced" scythe skills. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 14:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Give AwS an armor bonus and make it maintainable. Suddenly rit primaries are popular. ···User_talk:Daññy 14:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::If you consider the fact that people run a third expel rit, you could easily move pwk over there. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 15:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It makes me feel lucky that Izzy was our skill balancer (idk who is atm, but that person isn't overly retarded too). --Frosty Mc Admin 14:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :ups. I totally forgot that scythes hit 3 people. non-elite aoe knockdown would be fucktarded. that was my bad. (ofc, i was trying to work with a scythe kd to begin with.) ···User_talk:Daññy 14:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the ideas, i made Patient Intervention deal less healing and especially at a lower req, invigoration took your idea and sweeping is an elite with an extra 5 second recharge :D Mooter - talk | 16:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Just thought I'd say Lotus's Fury is a bit of a silly name, the fury of a flower?-- $ɧor₮ talk 16:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :20s recharge is way overkill for an elite KD =\ Erf Shakuur has a theoretical 10ish recharge and that is complete AoE. I'd say top it at 15s recharge and make it a 1s attack--TahiriVeila 16:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: Not an elite anymore and is conditional. also i picked at what i thought was a lil too IMBA and removed what was just plain silly. Mooter - talk | 18:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Shadow Dart Shadow Dart -> Flurry -> BMT -> Jungle -> Trampling -> Falling Lotus -> Twisting gg. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :not to mention, there's the whole issue of an easy follow-up of SoTS for a spike. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd stick a shadow fang in there before flurry but, yeh, pretty much--TahiriVeila 19:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: Pffsh Patient Intervention that shit, or "NT" :D Mooter - talk | 19:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Good joke. The only anti-spike monk skill worth bringing anywhere you'd face an assassin is Aura of Faith or a blocking stance. =p ···User_talk:Daññy 19:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Guardian <3 Mooter - talk | 19:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Guardian isn't an anti-spike skill. <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 19:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: No but its fun times against a sin Mooter - talk | 19:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::It works great against assacasters, too, ofc. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Assacasters are mainly sins ;o-- $ɧor₮ talk 19:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : @danny Im so bad at guild wars i cant tell if that was sarcasm =\ Mooter - talk | 19:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::i hope you're kidding. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 20:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I wish, although im PRETTY sure guardian != good vs that being a signet and all Mooter - talk | 13:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Exhausting Assault You sir, are an IWAY fag :> Brandnew 19:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :ofc i should give the bonus of "if you have a dead pet you also have +8 regen"Mooter - talk | 19:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :if you have a dead pet, you win the game and hold halls for the upcoming 2 hours. (No effect unless in MATH) Brandnew 19:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC)